the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle get Chased by Sea Monsters
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle get Chased by Sea Monsters is the seventh and final upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Walking with... crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey and co-directed by his good friend, Stuingtion. And it is the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle go Walking with Caveman. List of episodes #Dangerous Seas #Into the Jaws of Death #To Hell... and Back? Trivia *Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rodger, Rattlesnake Jake, T.C., Hugs, Marshall P.F., Sherin, Willy, Sharky, Mako, 1206, Skunky, Socky, Buzz, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, The League of Ed-venturers, Courage, CatDog, Norbett Beaver, Dagget Beaver, Grizzar, Cerainel Rangereen, Team Chugger, Tillie, Chip, Derpy Hooves, Dinky Hooves, Doctor Hooves, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia Melody, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin (train), Morley, Blitzer, July, BZ-7 (Buzz), R5-K5 (Kratt), Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Captain Cuddles, Olive Shellstein, Nutmeg Dash, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Belle (Thomas & Friends), Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, the Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi (Little Bear), No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, the Crystal Prep Girls (Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest), Panty, Stocking, Ami, Yumi, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris), One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan (Total Drama), Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike (Total Drama), Cameron, Sam, Dakota, B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), The Auto Train and Pony Team, Duke, Smudger, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hank the American Tender Engine, Flora, Timothy, Marion, Zecora, Babs Seed, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, Constance, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, the Magic School Bus gang (Miss Frizzle, Liz, The Bus, Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Dorothy Ann Rourke, Keesha Franklin, Phoebe Terese, Ralphie Tennelli, Tim Jamal, and Wanda Li), Ronald McDonald, Sundae, Grimace, Birdie, Hamburgular, The McNuggets, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby guest star in this series. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:TV Shows Category:Time Travel TV Shows Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:The Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Walking with... series